


Harry Potter x Reader Stories

by Evvy96



Series: Reader Insert [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Give me a prompt I'll wrtie something for you, M/M, Mixed Relationships, No specified reader names, You choose your pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96
Summary: I will write you a story pairing you, my darling Reader, with your favourite characters. You can choose romance, siblings, parent/child, or friendship. Just give me who you want to be paired with, what gender the Reader will be, and any details you'd like me to include. If you have the whole storyline/plot in your head, give it to me and I'll do my best to make you happy. No Smut in the fic, I'm not quite that good yet.





	

y/n=your name e/c=eye colour s/c=skin colour n/n=nickname f/c=favourite colour f/f=favourite flower l/n=last name

Harry sat by the window in the Seventh Floor corridor, gazing out to the moonlit grounds leading to the Forbidden Forest. He couldn’t bear to be in the Common Room right now. He caught the sound of gentle humming approaching him, and he turned his head to see you walking towards him. Great, this is what, and part of who, he was hoping to avoid. “Hey Harry. What are you doing out here? I thought you’d be in the Common Room, this time of night.” You sat next to him on the window ledge, your body turned so you could make eye contact with him. Harry managed a small forced smile toward the (s/c) skinned beauty before him. “Hey (y/n), just… gazing at the grounds I guess. Don’t really feel like going in to the Common Room just yet.”

You frowned at his words. You had been one of Harry’s best friends for years, even longer than Hermione and Ron. You had met him at the Primary School you had both attended before finding out about your magical abilities; you knew something was wrong. “Are you okay Harry? You look like something’s bothering you.” Harry shook his head, “No (n/n), I’m fine. Just wanted to enjoy the scenery from a different window is all.” “Well then, mind of I join you? It does look great from this window.” “Um, I’d prefer to just be alone for a while, if that’s okay.” “Really?” You asked, “Are you sure? I really wouldn’t mind keeping you comp-“ “(Y/n), I just want to be alone okay!” Harry raised his voice, the tones echoing through the empty hallway. Your eyes widened at his outburst, then narrowed. “Okay what’s wrong? You never raise you voice to anyone, least of all me, unless you’re upset about something. Now spill, or I’m going to ask Hermione what’s going on.” You turned and made to walk away, but Harry’s hand shot out to wrap around your wrist, holding you back. “NO! Don’t ask her anything, she probably doesn’t even know what’s wrong. I doubt any of them know, or even really care.” He released your wrist when he could be sure you wouldn’t walk off, and then slumped back into his original position.

“Harry what are you talking about? Of course they all care about you. Why would you think such a thing?” You looked at his posture, slumped against the wall of the window, a mixed look of defeat that you had gotten something out of him, and sadness over whatever was bothering him. You took you place beside him again, clasping one of his hands in yours, your thumb rubbing gentle circles across the top of his hand, softly urging him to talk to you. He sighed, lifting his head to make eye contact with your soft (e/c) eyes.

“They’ve all been avoiding me (y/n), even Ron and Hermione. They barely talk to me anymore, they avoid me anywhere we go, and they’ve been going out and doing things without even thinking about inviting me. I found out today that everyone, _everyone_ in our friends group, went out to Hogsmeade today. I didn’t even know we had a trip scheduled for today. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong, but I can’t take much more of this (y/n). I didn’t think they would ever do this to me, that _you_ would eve do this to me.” He finished with a hurt expression, pulling his hand out of yours, remembering why he had hoped to avoid you in the first place. Your eyes widened, hurt flashing in your eyes too. “Harry I… I had no idea, I swear. I didn’t even go out today. I spent the day in the library trying to catch up on my homework for all the classes I missed after that accident during the last Quidditch match. You know I’d never do that to you. Are you sure nothing’s happened? You guys didn’t have a fight over the last few weeks of Summer Vacation?” “No, up until that last week I didn’t hear anything from anyone, you know that. They avoided me then too. The whole time I was at the Burrow, after the first night, I spent getting to know Bill and Charlie and helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.”

Your heart broke at his words. You had known about the lack of communication from everyone on Harry’s end from all the time you had spent together, but you hadn’t known Hermione had turned up at the Burrow too, or that Harry would be even lonelier there than he had been staying with the Dursleys. The idea filled you with rage, but for the time being you pushed it aside in favour of figuring out a way to lift Harry’s spirits. “Do you have your cloak with you Harry?” he gave you a puzzled look, nodding sharply. You smiled, “Let’s go out to the Lake. I’ve heard it’s quite peaceful there this time of night. We can stay there as long as you’d like, do whatever you want. What do you say?” The idea made him smile, “Sure. Let’s go.”

Standing, you took his hand in yours once again and pulled him up, wrapping the Invisibility Cloak around the two of you and rushing out to the Black Lake. You sat there for hours, Harry leaning against the old tree and you sitting between his legs with your back against his torso. You had cast a warming charm on your clothes to keep the cold away from your skin, and for extra comfort, Harry had wrapped his arms around your middle, snuggling his head into the crook of your neck, inhaling your comforting scent of Pineapple and Coconut, his messy mop of hair lightly tickling your cheek. When you noticed Harry’s eyes drooping and his breathing slowing down, against your will, you gently shook him back into consciousness and guided him back into the Castle and to the Gryffindor Common Room. You snuck into the boys’ dormitory and tucked Harry into bed, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead and bidding him goodnight, receiving a surprising kiss to your cheek and a soft thankyou from the sleepy 16-year-old. With a smile on your face, you tip-toed back down the stairs and up to your dormitory.

The next morning, Harry woke with a small smile on his face, the memories of the night before filling his mind with positive thoughts about the day ahead. He honestly couldn’t care less if his other friends didn’t speak to him today. As long as you spent the day with him, he’d be just fine. He changed quickly, hoping to catch you before you went down for breakfast. He transfigured an old lolly wrapper into a/n (f/c) (f/f) and jumped down the stairs, halting a few steps from the bottom when he heard your voice. He could hear that you were mad, and out of curiosity, he poked his head around the corner of the staircase, keeping himself as hidden as possible. He saw every single one of his Gryffindor friends in front of you, heads hanging down in shame as you glared at each of them, both collectively and somehow individually simultaneously.

“He needs you, all of you. He needs his friends. Why are you ignoring him? After everything he’s been through over the last two years alone, what would prompt you to shut him out completely?!” “We thought he needed some space.” Ginny bravely spoke up from her place beside Dean, her eyes immediately darting back to the floor as you focused your gaze solely on her. “Space? SPACE?! He watched Cedric die for no reason, ALONE! Not even 6 months ago he watched Sirius as he fell through a Veil of Lost Souls. Padfoot would still be here with us if he hadn’t touched that damn veil, but instead Harry had to watch as his Godfather left him, AGAIN, leaving the only family he had left to be those awful Dursleys he has to spend every summer with, and Remus. Remus is the closest connection he has to his dad now, but he’s currently grieving himself, and he can’t be there for Harry and mourn the loss of his only remaining best friend at the same time. I spent practically the whole summer with Harry, and you know what I found out the week before school started? NONE OF YOU HAD BEEN IN CONTACT WITH HIM!!! NOT EVEN ONCE!!! Not one single letter from anyone but me when I was visiting family in Australia for one week. 104 days or Summer Vacation, and none of you sent him a SINGLE LETTER!!!”

Your voice was steadily rising in volume, making even Harry wince as he watched you tell off your friends. Your eyes turned to Hermione, who lived only a few suburbs over from Little Whinging, and your glare could have sliced though her like a hot knife through butter. “Hermione, you only live a couple of suburbs over, and I know from all the letters you sent _me_ that you didn’t travel anywhere. Would an invitation out somewhere or even a simple _phone call_ have killed you?! And you, Ginny and Ron,” Ron visibly shrunk back as he was brought into the conversation, “Harry told me last night that you guys avoided him the whole week he was at the Burrow; that he spent the whole time with Mrs. Weasley and Bill and Charlie. You left him with people he didn’t even know and a woman who, as wonderful as she is, spends almost her whole day either in the kitchen or doing housework. Harry gets enough of that crap from his aunt and uncle! Do ANY of you have any IDEA what he went through this summer? That the one week I was away he fell so far into depression even Mrs. Dursley got worried. Harry doesn’t know this, but the moment I got home she came over and begged me to go with her and get Harry out of his near CATATONIC state. She may not be the nicest person to him, but I realised that that’s all nothing but an act for her pig of a husband. She loves Harry, and seeing her sister’s son like that was killing her. He wasn’t eating, wasn’t sleeping, and the moment I managed to make eye contact with him, he broke down in my arms. We didn’t spend a single night apart until Dumbledore took him to the Burrow. Whether it was at my house, or at his, I couldn’t leave him alone at night. I was so scared he would do something stupid, that I- that WE might lose him!”

Harry was shocked at those words. Not only did his aunt actually care about him in her own, strange way, but you had been worried he would take his own life after everything he had been through. The though had crossed his mind once or twice the week you had been away, but as soon as the thought had entered his mind, the daily letter from you had arrived, describing the fun you were having and how much you missed him, how you couldn’t wait to give him his presents and have a late celebration of his birthday with him. It would make him smile, just the slightest hint of a lip curled upwards, knowing you still cared about him and loved him, though obviously in the same way he loved you. He had hung on for you, and you had come home at the perfect time to reassure him that you were real, that you were there for him and it wasn’t all just words and empty promises. He tuned back in to the conversation as Hermione spoke up, her voice timid and weak from the words you had been throwing at them.

“(Y/n), we didn’t know. We just thought he would need some time to himself to get through everything. And, you know, we don’t feel about him the same way as you do, it’s not like-“ “Of course you Berks* didn’t know!” You cut Hermione off, your rage ever present, “You never bother to check on him. Not ONCE. ALL SUMMER! I was the only one he could turn to, the only one to hold him and assure him everything would be fine, that he was loved, and all of that work went down the bloody toilet the day after he got to the Burrow. He didn’t need to be left alone and have all these thoughts and emotions swimming through his head, and he most DEFINITELY didn’t need my crush on him weighing him down on top of it all. Yes, Hermione, I love Harry in a _completely_ different way than anyone else here, but that means absolutely nothing when it’s his FRIENDS who make him feel even worse. You two especially,” you pointed a finger towards Ron and Hermione, “you two are his best friends, he considers you his siblings, the people he values and loves most in his life. I swear to Merlin he loves you two more than I love him.”

Harry’s head was reeling. You loved him, and by the sounds of the comparisons you were making, you loved him a hell of lot more than he thought he _could_ be loved.

“I’m just a friend. No matter how much I may wish it were different, that’s the truth of it right now. I’ve known Harry long enough to know that he needs his best friends more than anything else at the moment. I’m ashamed of all of you, and now that I’m done screaming at you, I want you to get out of here so I don’t have to look at you. I don’t want to see you until you’ve made things better with Harry, and no half-arsed, bull excuse as to why you’ve avoided him or some sorry excuse for an apology, tell him the truth, and spend the rest of your friendships with him making it better. He’ll forgive you almost instantly, I know him, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t have to be a good apology. Now go before Harry gets down here, you’ve been making him feel terrible for months and he doesn’t need to start his day with that sort of emotion.”

Everyone left without a word, moving quickly to get away from you, but not so quickly that it made it look like they were scared of what you might do if they stuck around for too long. You stayed in front of the fire, straight-backed and stony-faced until the Portrait Door closed, then your whole demeanour changed. Your shoulders slumped, a loud exhale of breath being the only sound as you walked to the couch and practically fell into it. You buried your face in your hands, and Harry watched as your shoulder shook and soft sobs left your lips, wiping the tears away hastily in case he stepped into the room. He watched for a few moments more, letting you get some emotion out of your system before tentatively stepping off the last step loud enough to make you turn your head.

“Harry! Good morning. Did you sleep well?” You smiled, the only trace of your previous sadness being the glassy look in your eyes. Harry’s heart swelled at the strong façade you had out on for his benefit, but he couldn’t feign ignorance to everything he had just witnessed. “Morning (n/n). I slept great, thanks. You know you don’t have to cry for me right?” “W-what? I wasn’t crying. What makes you think I-” Your eyes had widened and your stuttering only made him smile a tad wider. “(Y/n), I saw everything. You don’t have to hide it from me. I saw you stand up for me to everyone.” He walked forwards and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug from the side, holding her tight in his arms as she broke down again. “It’s just so unfair Harry. You’ve been through so much crap from the moment you turned 11, and they decide to just leave you alone to wander what you’d done wrong. I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have gotten involved, I-I was out of line. I’ll stay out from now on, I promise. I guess I just kind of lost it.” Don’t apologise (y/n), please. Thank you for sticking up for me, for calling everyone out on what they were doing. Turns out you know me better than I know myself. But I must admit I’m a little disappointed.”

You looked up at him in confusion, asking him what he meant. He only responded by pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss, not pushing the feeling until you began kissing back. Your lips danced together perfectly, the kiss lasting a few perfect moments before a necessity pulled you reluctantly away from each other. Harry smiled as he rested his forehead against your and chuckled softly. “You know me so well, yet you don’t appear to know exactly how much I actually love you. Just for your information, I don’t love _anybody_ as much as I love you.”

You grinned widely at him, biting one half of your bottom lip gently before pulling Harry closer by his scarlet and gold tie, “Then I believe that’s one more thing we have in common Mr. Potter.” You laughed as he grinned cheekily, “Well then Miss (l/n), shall we continue sitting here, or shall we go downstairs for some much needed breakfast?” “Maybe in a few more minutes.” You replied, pulling him in for another sweet kiss before leaving Gryffindor Tower with your hands clasped together, and a/n (f/c) (f/f) flower in your hair, tucked in behind your ear.

 

*Berks is a British term for idiots, meant as an insult.


End file.
